Treachery, Thy Name is Selenity
by Arianna Sunrise
Summary: Rini comes back from the future as a seventeen-year-old, and when she does, she receives a nasty surprise. Her sister Selenity has lied to their parents, and made them believe that Rini went back to the past to steal Elios from her. Complete
1. Liar!

A/N: Hey, since I couldn't fit the summary, here is the full version.  
  
When Rini goes back to the future, she returns to find that her twin sister named Selene, or Lini, has somehow tricked their parents into thinking that Rini tried to steal Elios from her, and claims that she is his maiden. Rini can take everything that her parents throw at her, but when they announce that she is no longer the heir, and that Elios is engaged to Lini, she has a breakdown and becomes trapped within herself. Desperate to save his true maiden, Elios goes into her dreams to bring her back. When he finds out that even she is sold on the elaborate lies about him, he must coax her out of her nightmares, which concern hallucinations about he and Lini. ************************************************************************  
  
Rini waved good bye to Serena and Darien, as well as the rest of the scouts as she held up the time key with her other hand. She was seventeen now, and she hadn't seen her family in years, but something was telling her not to go home, to stay put for a while longer. Diana jumped onto Rini's shoulder and they were transported to the gates of time. "Serena!" Sailor Pluto hugged Rini and they both laughed. "I'm going home finally! I can't believe it!" Pluto's smile fell, and Rini was suddenly worried. "Be careful Lady, the roads ahead are forked; one leads to hardship and then happiness, and the other leads to despair for you and for your beloved, Elios." Why was she always so cryptic? "I'll be careful Pu, thank you for warning me." She walked through the mirror with Crystal Tokyo on it that had all of the scouts, her parents, and her sister waiting for her. She and Diana went through the portal and Rini ran into her family's arms. "We're glad that you're back Rini, but we have much to discuss about what you did with Elios."  
"What do you mean, I didn't see him at all this time?" Lini hugged her sister with a wicked-looking grin on her face. "It's nice to have you home my sister, I hope you have a great time stealing my boyfriend." Rini pulled back and gasped, not registering the part about stealing her boyfriend for a moment. "You have a boyfriend! Who is he?"  
"You already know that; his name is Elios." Then, the last part of the sentence was in her head. "What?" 


	2. Is Elios Her Boyfriend?

Rini listened to the accusations in shock. "You tried to seduce the priest of Elysian away from your sister, you ran away, and you stole your sister's brooch!" Her mother said angrily. "I did not do any of those things; I never knew that Elios had a girlfriend, and if it was Lini's brooch, it would not have worked! It clearly has my name on it in Lunarian. Other than that, you sent me away so that Lini and I wouldn't fight, and because I missed everyone in the past!" The queen looked like she had accepted the brooch answer, but the rest was still against her. "You will be grounded for the next two months, and you will do your sister's chores for her while she and Elios discuss their wedding." She cringed and looked away. "All right mother." With a heavy heart, she went to her room and cried herself to sleep, missing dinner completely.  
  
Elios smiled; his maiden had entered the dream world, and she was inviting him to come to her. Rini sat on a rock by their meeting place, a lovely pond. "Maiden, I am here."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He was taken aback when he saw her tears. Elios sat on the rock next to her and pulled her to him, but she pushed him away. "What's wrong?" In her eyes, he saw anguish and betrayal. "You are! You're engaged to my sister, what's wrong with you?" Wrinkling his nose, he asked; "Why would I be engaged to her, I met her six years ago, and I haven't seen her since about two years ago when I came to visit you at the palace, besides, I love you." Still, she wept. "You're lying to me aren't you, just so that I'll say something to get myself in more trouble with my parents!" Why would she think that? "Rini, look at me; would I ever lie to you, I never agreed to such an engagement, and I never would. Well actually."  
  
She glared at him, and he once again slid his arms around her, but this time, she didn't push him away, she didn't acknowledge it at all. "What Elios, what's the catch, if she's prettier than me, you'll say yes, if she's smarter than me' if her dream's more beautiful than mine?" She whispered the last part when she saw his eyes as she said that. "I'm not that shallow Rini, my maiden, I could not decline if your father told me too, and that is the only reason that I would accept. Besides that, she's your twin, how could she be more beautiful than you are, or even as beautiful as you are? Your dream is the most beautiful dream I have ever seen, and even if that changed, I would never leave you. Finally, you have plenty of smarts, and I don't care how smart your sister is; I have always loved you, and I will always love you." Elios would never lie, but her sister didn't lie either! Maybe she had been mislead? Or was Elios just sweet-talking her? The thought was abruptly wiped from her mind when he kissed her softly. "I love you too Elios." She murmured, and was enjoying yet another kiss when someone shook her awake. "Get up Rini, you have to clean our room." She groaned; her side was always clean, but her sister's side was buried in clothes, magazines, and books. "All right, what are you doing today?" "Papa and I are going to Elysian, and Daddy's going to tell Elios to marry me in two months, on the thirtieth." That was the end of her sentence, and it was also Lini's, Rini's, and their mother's birthday. "That's our birthday Lini." She said, and Lini nodded; "I know, but I wanted it to be on a special day to top it off. I'll be eighteen then, old enough to. you know." Rini gasped, and turned her head as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. "Why do you want Elios so badly! Lini, who are you to steal my first love from me?" Lini laughed viciously. "Possibly your future queen, and if I have my way, Elios will watch your head roll onto the floor." That was most definitely a threat. "Mother!" She screamed, and ran out the door. Her mother ran down the hallway to see her lying against the wall as white as a ghost. "Rini, what happened?" "Lini said that she'd have me beheaded if she became queen! She even said that she'd make Elios watch!" At the mention of Elios, the queen's face changed. "Don't overreact, your sister wouldn't say that." "Mother, how can you not believe me? I have a pure heart, a golden dream mirror, and even a golden star seed! Why would I lie?" She was shooed back into her room to find her sister throwing clothes around the room; and they were not her clothes, they were Rini's. "Lini, you are wrinkling my dresses, put them back!" Then, her sister yanked out her heiress dress, and with an evil glint in her eye, she tore it to shreds. "You bitch!" Rini flung herself at Lini and landed on her. "What are you trying to do, kill me?" Lini asked with wide eyes. "You ruined my dress, you threw my clothes around the room. I'd like to point out that you have no right! Leave my stuff alone, or I will kick your butt from here to the Gates of Time!" Then, none other than her father pulled her off of her sister. "Rini, taking out your frustrations over Elios on your sister is not very lady-like." Rini transformed into Sailor Mini Moon and put all of the clothes back into the wardrobes, then put the magazines and books on the shelves. Finally, she transformed into her ultimate form, then stripped the princess dress off and de-transformed. "Okay, what's the next chore Lini?" She asked, and Lini pointed to the courtyard outside, which was far from well kept. "Have fun ruining my life." She whispered and stalked out to the gardens. Than, she realized that she was still in her pajamas, and pulled on her gardening outfit. Rini had never told anyone except Elios, but gardening was a passion of her's and Elios agreed that she had a green thumb. "Oh Elios, what have I done to deserve this?" 


	3. The Aweful Truth

Elios knew that his king was coming, and so was Selenity, Rini's sister. "Oh maiden, please try to understand my situation." He said when he saw King Endymoin and Princess Selenity coming toward him. "Hello King Endymoin, Princess Selenity." Selenity was smiling sweetly, but he knew by her dreams that she had told lie after lie about Rini. "Hello Elios, might I talk to you privately?" His king said, and Elios cringed. "Yes sire, Princess, if you want, you are welcome to look around the shrine." She nodded excitedly, and he sighed. "I want you to marry my daughter Elios, plain and simple." He decided to play the ignorance card. "Of course, I love Rini, I would never want to marry anyone else; I have felt that way since the day I met her when she was eight." The king sighed now. "Elios, you are to marry Selenity, not Serenity. Serenity is in trouble now, and I fear that she will not become queen when she is of age. She made a very big mistake, and now she has to deal with the consequences. I think that you would make a perfect king Elios, but I do not think that your queen can be whom you wish her to be." So what Rini had said was true; her sister wanted to marry him, and there was nothing that he could do about it. "If I might speak freely sire?" The king nodded. "I would be betraying Rini if I did that, and I have never felt that way about your other daughter. She's a great kid, but the last time I saw her was for two minutes at the palace when I came to visit Rini, and I left almost immediately since she was not home yet."  
"Nonsense, you see her all the time in her dreams, because she has the golden dream mirror."  
"Are you all right sire? Rini has the golden dream mirror." The king nodded, and Selenity came out of the shrine. "Yes, I'm fine, now come with us to Crystal Tokyo, your wedding is in two months on Selenity's birthday." Her birthday? That was Rini's birthday!  
  
Rini stood when she was finished with the garden. "There, done." Diana sat next to her. "Hey Rini, how has your day been?" Rini cringed, and told the whole story to Diana. "They are engaged? That's not supposed to happen though!" They walked inside, and a servant told her to go to the conference room. When she was changed into her best dress, a white velvety one with silvery highlights, she entered the room. At the table sat her mother, her father, and Elios with Lini leaning on him and holding onto his arm. Her heart almost broke at the sight, but she pulled herself together and sat across the table from Elios. "I suppose that you know why you're here Rini."  
"What now, you want me to be the maid of honor or some such nonsense?" Her mother glanced at her father, and she said; "Actually, yes; do you accept."  
"Accept, are you nuts! What do you expect of me, to take this lying down? I will do no such thing!" She hissed, and left the table with Elios looking more upset than he already had been.  
  
Elios shrugged the princess off his arm out of instinct and ran after Rini. He quickly caught up to her and yelled; "Rini! Slow down, it's me." She turned around, and he saw that she was crying. "How could they? Dammit, how could they?" Again out of instinct, he took her in his arms and kissed her forehead, making the golden moon symbol visible and begin to light up. "Maiden, I did not mean for this to happen, I hate to see you like this, especially when I caused your reaction." That was how he saw it, but she shook her head. "This is not your fault Elios, do not blame it on yourself, it's my fault." Now he shook his head. "No, it most definitely is not you fault Rini, I can't let you think that; I love you too much." Unfortunately, that was when the three remaining members of the royal family caught up with them. "Elios, get your hands off of my sister! We're engaged!" He pulled away from her unhappily and walked back over to Selenity. He could never think of her as anything else; he was not in love with her. "I'm sorry." He said to them, but he aimed it more towards Rini. 


	4. Trapped

One and three quarters months later, they were getting ready for the wedding, which was in five days. The public announcement would go out in three hours, so that no one who hadn't been invited could get in. Rini was officially the maid of honor, and Peruru was the best man. Elios and Peruru knew each other through their dreams. Meanwhile, Lini was being a bridezilla, but no one questioned her. She wanted everything to be perfect, and Rini was getting annoyed with her sister since all that she could talk about was how she wanted to do what normal couples do on the night of the marriage. It made Rini's head spin just thinking about it! Elios had visited her dreams every single night since the first day he had come there.  
Peruru and Rini were out in the garden, where the silence hadn't been broken for at least an hour. "You love Elios, don't you Rini?" It was more of a statement than a question, so she told him the entire story of what had happened. "Well, the only thing that you can do is object when they say 'speak now, or forever hold your peace'." She wished that it were that easy! "Princess Serenity, Mr. Peruru, please join the queen out on the balcony." That was where the announcement would be made about the wedding. Rini steeled herself for what would come, but nothing could have prepared her for what the queen would say.  
  
Elios stood out on the balcony with Selenity and waited for the queen to start speaking. He saw Rini enter with Peruru, and they both looked at him uneasily. "Welcome everyone! In five days, my second-born daughter, Selenity will be marrying the priest of Elysian. In six years, she will come out to speak to you all after her coronation, and then she will be your queen. Thank you for coming here to listen to the announcement." Elios turned and looked at Rini, who suddenly fell to the floor and did not move. "Rini!" He said worriedly and ran to her.  
Elios lifted her eyelid, but her eyes were not moving. He picked her up and carried her back to her room and put her on the bed. Her parents ran in and so did Selenity and Peruru. "What's wrong?" The queen asked, and he sighed. "She fainted in a manner of speaking, but she has also retreated inside herself, which means that she could be stuck that way unless someone helps her by going into her dreams. I am the only one who can do that though, since she has the golden dream mirror, and it protects her." He glanced back at the King, who nodded, and felt himself fall to the ground as he landed in a praying position and then fell over. 


	5. True Itentions

Rini was dysfunctional at this point, and she saw images of Lini and Elios everywhere. "Why? Why am I cursed?" She sobbed into her hands and fell to her knees. "You're not, my maiden." She looked up, and Elios was smiling at her. "Elios, why are they doing this? Why is Lini trying to hurt me?" Rini stood, and he held her. "I don't know, but I'll tell you this, I love being able to hold you like this." She blushed, and asked; "When you marry my sister. I mean, do you think that you'll ever love her enough to. what I mean is."  
"Never Rini, but why are you bringing this up now?" He asked, and she blushed as the scenery changed and her conversation with Lini was visible.  
  
"Papa and I are going to Elysian, and Daddy's going to tell Elios to marry me in two months, on the thirtieth." "That's our birthday Lini." "I know, but I wanted it to be on a special day to top it off. I'll be eighteen then, old enough to. you know."  
  
Elios went pale, but he tightened his hold on Rini and held her silently for what seemed like an eternity. "I couldn't ever do that Rini; one day I'll have to eventually do something to provide for an heir, but I could never love her like that; she is not you." He sighed when he realized that she was crying again. "Elios, I don't know if I could stand her being the one that you did that with, no matter what, I'll love you too much; it would kill me to see her carrying your child! I always wanted to be that person for you, but I also wanted so much more." Again, everything was silent, but Elios spoke carefully. "You're the only person I'll ever love my maiden, and you're the only person I'd even think of doing that with." It was becoming an uncomfortable topic for both of them. "What happened, I know what my mother said, but what happened after that, it's all blank?"  
"You fainted Maiden, just retreated inside yourself. I'm supposed to pull you out." Elios kissed her then as they both cried bitter tears at their misfortune. Then, it did not feel like the dream world anymore, but rather the real one. She seemed to realize this as well and tried to pull away from him, but he still held her to him, even though he knew that they would both suffer for it. Somehow, they had disappeared from their fetal positions and had reappeared they way that they had been in the dream world. King Endymoin, Neo-Queen Serenity, Peruru, and Selenity were all staring at them with wide eyes. "Elios, let go of my sister! You're my fiancé, not her's!" He sighed and glanced at the king. "I'm sorry my lord, but I cannot marry Selenity, I will never love her in any other way than a friend, and she deserves better than that; Rini deserves better than that. So no, I will never let go of Rini, because I love her, and no one else." His king and queen nodded, but Selenity did not. "No! You liked me before you met her, and you even flirted with me when you tried to visit her, so you should be married to me; I want to be queen, and then I'll have my sister beheaded for betraying me!" Then, she covered her mouth, and everyone gasped. "Um. Lini, you just said that out loud." Rini said with a pale face. Elios backed away from his bride to be, and put his hand on the hilt of his sword while he pushed Rini behind him protectively. "I. I did, didn't I? I also, however, meant it." Then, she transformed into a sailor scout and said; "Earth Regal Slaying!" Suddenly, King Endymoin, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Rini were on the ground. "I dare say it took you long enough Elios; we're supposed to be married tomorrow!"  
  
The next day, everyone got ready for the wedding, but only because Lini was threatening to slay all of them. Rini stood to the side and gazed at Elios. He gave her one last look and then looked at his bride without any expression on his face. Rini held her breath as the marriage rituals took place. Then, she saw her chance. "If any here believe that these two should not be wed in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." She looked at Peruru, who nodded at her, and said; "I object to this marriage!" Many people gasped since it was the maid of honor that had spoken up. "Princess Serenity, why pray tell, are you against your sister's marrying this fine gentleman, do you not believe in the match, or that he is not good enough for her?" Obviously, the minister didn't know what had happened the previous day. "I have a very good reason; it's because I love Elios, and because he was forced to do this. I think that he would honestly say that he feels the same way." No one spoke, and the minister stole a glance at Elios and Lini. "Is this true?" He nodded, but Lini waved her hand. "He has no choice; he had to marry me because I am the heir." Neo-Queen Serenity stood and shook her head.  
  
"No, he doesn't, because you are officially no longer my heir. I let you fool me into believing those lies about you sister because I wanted and excuse for why she left us again. I do not know why you are so jealous of Rini, but you had better shape up if you want any prince to be interested in you." Rini had walked over to Elios, and felt a bit more comfortable when he took her in his arms and kissed her forehead, yet again making the moon symbol on her forehead appear and shine. "My maiden," he glanced at Queen Serenity, who looked to her husband, and nodded, "Rini, I never want to be with anyone else; please by my wife?"  
  
"Did you ever have any doubt? Of course Elios, I will marry you." He kissed her even though they heard the muffled screeches of Lini as she was taken from the chapel. 


	6. Epilogue

One year from that day, Rini held onto her father's arm as she walked down the isle in a silvery-white wedding dress. She tried not to cry as she felt her father let go while she looked at Elios. He was wearing a white tuxedo, as black had not really agreed with his hair.  
  
The minister started to speak as she turned to face him, but they barely heard any of it. The couple was so engrossed in smiling at each other that they barely made their cue for the 'I dos'.  
  
Rini blushed and said; "I do." Elios' hands held her's, and Rini felt him squeeze them softly as she said the words. "And do you, Elios, Priest of Elysian, take Princess Serenity Tsukino the IV, to have and to hold, from this day forth, until death do you part?" She bit her lip while she slid the intricate golden band onto his finger, and was relieved when he said; "I do, till then and longer." Her heart leapt at his words and at the feel of the metal encircling her slim finger.  
  
Elios glanced at the priest, who ended the ceremony. "I now present to you, Princess Serenity Tsukino IV, and Prince and Priest Elios Tsukino; Elios, you may now kiss your bride." He lifted her vale and pulled her hands upwards around his neck right before her slid his arms around her waist and kissed her softly, then deepened the kiss a little, but not too much since they had an audience. "I love you Rini, my maiden, my wife." He murmured against her lips and pulled backwards, but still did not remove his arms from around her waist. Everyone cleared the aisle, and they ran down it and exited the chapel to see millions of people cheering them onward. They stepped into the limousine and the driver drove them to the palace, where there would be a ball in honor of them.  
  
After the ball was finally over, Elios carried Rini to their room in the palace and set her on the bed. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" He asked softly, and she nodded. "Yes, I think so." Touching his lips to her's, he soon was unsatisfied with the lightness of it, and slid his arms around her, deepening the kiss. "Just remember that we can stop whenever you want." Then, he reached for the lamp and turned out the lights. 


End file.
